


a night out

by SilentRabidWriter



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adrenaline, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Somewhat, Strength Kink, They Don't Talk About it, Wall Sex, mentioned fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRabidWriter/pseuds/SilentRabidWriter
Summary: But Akira knew him like he knew the back of his hand, and after a short scuffle, he had Amanome cornered against the dirty brick wall of an alley. “You brute,” Amanome snapped at him, his pleasant mask completely abandoned as he pushed weakly against Akira’s chest. “What’s wrong with you?” A crude smirk curled his lips and he glanced up at Akira through lowered lashes. “Did you read too many of Hazuki’s trashy novels?”His words might have been more effective if Akira would know which novels Amanome was talking about. “What’s wrong with you?” he shot back the same question.When Amanome behaves strangely on the way back from an underground match, Kijima corners him, intent on finding out what's wrong. Things escalate quickly from there.
Relationships: Amanome Seiji/Kijima Akira
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123





	a night out

A normal life.

Until a few weeks ago that was all Akira had wanted after the terrors he faced during the summer break. Now, that he had it again, it was just…boring.

He should have been content, should have been happy and, yet, he wasn’t. The routine almost felt like a cage. At first, Akira was sure he was good at hiding it, but of course, he couldn’t hide anything from Amanome. The little shit knew him far too well.

As if sensing what he needed, Amanome brought up the underground matches again. Akira didn’t bother pretending this wasn’t what he wanted. He missed the thrill. Briefly, Akira's mind flashed to Aunt Natsumi, to Ami. They would be terribly disappointed if they knew. But, that thought didn't stop him in the end. 

There was nothing like the rush of adrenaline when he faced down an opponent twice his size, nothing like the rush as the heavy body crashed to the floor, leaving him to excite the cage as the winner. Once again, there was no one that could beat him. Once again, Akira took back his spot as the champion.

Outside, Amanome was already waiting for him, a small pleased smile all the emotion he openly displayed. But Akira could see right through him. Amanome was just as elated, just as thrilled to see him win again. As he liked to remind Akira so much, it was their win. They were partners in this.

Sweat-soaked, with blood on his knuckles, Akira didn’t want to linger around, jerking his head into the direction of the exit he made his ways through the crowd, Amanome at his side. 

Once they were away from prying eyes, an excited smile split Amamone’s calm façade. “That was amazing,” he praised Akira. “I never saw such a quick take-down. It was like a feral beast.” When Akira threw him a glare, Amanome’s smile only widened, adding a cruel tinge to his words. “Well, that’s probably what you are.”

There was an unfamiliar edge in his words, something sharp and venomous and Akira stopped dead in his tracks. In the dark, it was hard to make out Amanome’s expression and Akira couldn’t tell if something was really off.

“Are you jealous?” he ventured, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. That made Amanome stop as well, turning around to fully face Akira. 

"Why would I?" A mocking smile twisted Amanome’s smooth features, as he added. “What’s there to be jealous of?” The sharp barbs were nothing unusual, but there was something in his voice Akira couldn’t place. It irked him. Amanome had always been around, predictable in his own way. Now, Akira’s instincts blared a warning, telling him that he had to act now if he didn’t want to lose something he couldn’t even grasp.

The feeling wasn’t that different from facing down a spirit or beating down an opponent. 

“Tell me,” he demanded gruffly, taking a threatening step closer to his best friend. He knew Amanome wasn’t intimidated by him. There weren’t many things that managed to put fear into his friend.

Despite that, Amanome took a step backward, before he caught himself staring Akira down with cold eyes. “You’re being weird, buddy. Did that guy hit you a little too hard?” With that snide remark, Amanome turned away clearly intent on walking away.

But Akira couldn’t let him go, couldn’t let him leave. There was an opening he had to take advantage of, even if he wasn’t quite sure what he was chasing after. Before Amanome could get out of reach, Akira caught up to him, grasping his wrist and yanking him around. 

Amanone clearly hadn’t expected that, but his shock didn’t last long until he delivered a mean kick to the back of Akira’s knee. What he might lack in strength, Amanome made up with quick thinking and on anyone else, it might have given him a moment to escape.

But Akira knew him like he knew the back of his hand, and after a short scuffle, he had Amanome cornered against the dirty brick wall of an alley. “You brute,” Amanome snapped at him, his pleasant mask completely abandoned as he pushed weakly against Akira’s chest. “What’s wrong with you?” A crude smirk curled his lips and he glanced up at Akira through lowered lashes. “Did you read too many of Hazuki’s trashy novels?” 

His words might have been more effective if Akira would know which novels Amanome was talking about. “What’s wrong with you?” he shot back the same question. He still couldn’t lay his finger on it, but he knew Amanome well enough to tell that his friend was nervous and that was unusual all by itself.

He licked his dry lips, trying to come up with the right words to get Amanome to admit to whatever was bothering him.

At that moment, Amanome’s gaze dipped to his lips, his breathing suddenly shallow and everything clicked into place.

Akira wasn’t a stranger to the more carnal pleasures. Hanging around Amanome gave him a more deep understanding of the darker sides of the city, and he hadn’t missed Rosé’s interest in him either. And then there had been Kakuya…–

He’d rather not think about that. 

This was different. The realization was electrifying even if Akira didn’t quite know what to do with it. In the end, it wasn’t a conscious decision to act. Like he fought, Akira acted on instinct, crashing his lips against Amanome’s without any sense of finesse.

Predictably, Amanome bit him, sneaking a hand into his hair to yank him away. In the dim alley, his eyes were almost completely black, pupils blown wide with desire.

“You brute,” Amanome snarled, his breath ghosting over Akira’s mouth. “What do you think you’re doing here?” His voice had a threatening edge, a tone that would make most people back off.

Despite that, Akira almost smirked. He could hear the faint trembling in his voice. Amanome was bluffing, not actually threatening him. It seemed there was something else that scared his friend just as much as ghosts. 

“You don’t want this then?” he asked, instead of replying to Amanome’s question. He could try and play Amanome’s word games, but Akira always preferred the direct approach. 

Anger flickered over Amanome’s face, he gritted his teeth, neither agreeing nor denying the statement. He never liked to admit any weakness, Akira knew that well enough.

But then, Amanome moved, using his grip on Akira’s hair to pull him closer instead of pushing him away until their lips met again and Akira gave away to instinct.

He wasn’t exactly experienced in this, he never cared enough to learn, but that hardly seemed to matter now. It obviously didn’t deter Amanome, who tried his best to kiss Akira properly until his frustration had him bite Akira in annoyance once again. “Learn to follow a lead, moron,” Amanome snapped, the heat in his voice taking the bite out of his words. 

“As if you know anything,” Akira countered. As far as he’d known, Amanome had been too busy trailing behind mature women to fool around much with anyone attainable. 

Amanome had the audacity to laugh. “Oh, buddy. You don’t know anything, do you? Don’t know you, that my face is irresistible–“

Whatever else, he wanted to say, it got cut off. The idea of Amanome fooling around with anyone else like they were now made Akira see red. Roughly, he pushed Amanome against the wall, shutting him up with a searing kiss. A breathy moan escaped Amanome, almost muffled by Akira’s mouth.

Akira still heard it loud and clearly. Once again, he ground his hips against his friend’s, more conscious of his actions than before. This time, he was aware of how it made him press against Amanome’s groin, against the hardness he found there.

A few kisses were all it took for the infamous Prince of Threat’s to be reduced to that. The rush of it made Akira feel heady. Dropping his hands to Amanome’s hips, he hoisted him up, pressing him up against the dirty brick wall. 

When Amanome reacted by wrapping his legs around him, gripping onto his shoulders, he let out a pleased groan. 

“Fuck,” Amanome cursed his voice rough. “You’ll be the death of me.” This time, he closed the distance between them, kissing Akira hungrily. Almost mindlessly, he rolled his hips against Akira, sending a spark of pleasure down his spine.

Clearly, they were both affected by this, unable to stop rutting against each other. 

Groaning, Amanome dug his fingers into Akira’s shoulders, his whole body trembling under the pleasure. “Fuck,” he groaned, rambling on. “Seeing you destroy that guy. You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Everything made sense. No wonder, Amanome behaved so suspiciously. Huffing a laugh, Akira only tightened his grip on Amanome’s thighs. “You’re so fucked up. Getting off of me beating someone up.” 

“Shut up.” In retaliation, Amanome roughly pulled his hair, grinding down hard. It forced a moan past Akira’s lips. This was getting to him just as much. It made him feel alive, even more than any fighting ever did.

Akira didn’t bother replying, there were much better things to do. They were already too far gone, to stop, to do anything but cling onto each other until the heat became too much.

Muffling his groan and Amanome’s way too loud moan in a kiss, Akira clung onto his friend, leaning their combined weight against the wall when his knees suddenly buckled and wetness flooded his crotch.

The high lasted only a few seconds longer until Akira pulled a face. The drying cum in his pants was anything but pleasant.

His discomfort was mirrored on Amanome’s face as he sat his friend down again.

Instead of escaping their proximity, Amanome leaned against him with his full weight for a brief moment. “I can’t believe you did that.” He was still out of breath. Akira couldn’t say he minded it, even when Amanome slid his jacket down with nimble fingers to put it on himself.

“You made my clothes dirty,” Amanome said haughtily as if that explained his actions. The black shirt looked out of place on him, a little big on the shoulders.

It probably was even more suspicious than the dirty back Amanome had covered up. Evidently recovered, Amanome walked past him. “Come on. I’ll get us a hotel room. I’m in desperate need of a shower.”

Unable to argue with that Akira followed his best friend, pleased in a way that had little to do with the match won that night.

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up ng fandom i'm new here and i love two scummy men
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/s_r_writer) i desperatly need to talk about those two with someone, please
> 
> also, let me know what you think, it's my first time writing them


End file.
